


【策瑜】在巴比伦的河边我们坐下来哭泣

by TheForgottenOnes



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenOnes/pseuds/TheForgottenOnes
Summary: “一个一个偶像 都不外如此沉迷过的偶像 一个个消失”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “一个一个偶像 都不外如此  
> 沉迷过的偶像 一个个消失”

孙策没有想到会在这里见到他。

庆祝酒会在淮南酒店顶楼的全景餐厅举行。正是夏季，七点整外面天光尚存，美丽壮阔的城市暮色尽收眼底。

豪华水晶吊灯将大厅照得一片辉煌灿烂，殷红的酒液在玻璃杯中映出剔透的光，反射出男宾们衣领上的定制刺绣，和女宾们抬手露出的十指间的耀目钻石。袁氏时间工程有限公司上个月才宣布上市，第一个月股价便暴涨80%；而更为举世瞩目的是其专攻的跨时间传输业务。虽然目前传输还仅限于过去和现在之间，无法控制未来，但该行业已经被誉为几百年内最有前景的行业，标志着人类统治历史、掌控自我的里程碑式进步。

这是一场人类对自己的征服。

作为袁氏旗下最为优秀的研究员，孙策今天却格外低调。几个月前，袁术还曾在公司高层会议中毫不吝惜对孙策技术成就的赞美，可今天作为公司董事长致辞时却对他只字不提。孙策倒也没有主动上前，只是默默地站在最后方的僻静角落，端着一块草莓慕斯蛋糕，有一口没一口地挖着吃。这甜品主要是样子好看，在场男宾们嫌它孩子气，不够男人味，女宾们又嫌它卡路里太高不利于减脂，总之大部分都千娇百媚地摆在那里，无人问津。

唯独孙策这么专心致志，倒像是专门来吃蛋糕的。

“诶，策哥，你怎么了？”他在所里的好友太史慈端着酒杯悄悄走过来，“怎么站在这里？”

作为他的助手和同事，太史慈不是对自家老大和大老板的矛盾一无所知。只是孙策毕竟还是袁术旗下的首席研究员之一，再怎么不合，也不至于一个人站在这里，吃什么草莓蛋糕。

孙策面不改色，只是又往嘴里送了一块，以他一贯轻描淡写的口吻答道：“蛋糕好吃而已，谁要听老头子讲官话？”

可是讲官话故意不提你，你也就这么任他去？

太史慈正要再问，但又转念一想，时间工程蓬勃如此，几要成为时代显学，孙策一个顶尖的研究员，多得是去处，怎么会担心和袁术这点龃龉。只是袁术毕竟是目前该领域的独大寡头……

看孙策一脸若无其事，太史慈还是压下了心中的顾虑，喝了一口酒。

台上的袁术很显然正处于他人生最为春风得意的时刻之一。并不浓密的头发整齐地往后梳去，更显得满面红光，闪闪发亮。平心而论，他的五官倒并不难看，只是表情总是太过，情感有余而冷静不足，显得不太可靠。

——只不过这个时候，也没人会质疑他将在本领域势不可挡、腾飞冲天了。

“借这个场合，我也很高兴为大家介绍我司技术部的一位新成员……”

孙策头也不抬地又给自己塞了一口蛋糕，思绪飘飘荡荡，又回到了那个自早晨起就困扰他的事情上。

今天早晨八点半，他例行打开个人电脑查邮件，然而开机后屏幕并没有像往常那样跳转到桌面页面，而是黑屏了片刻，随后在屏幕中央弹出一行白色宋体字：“毁灭倒计时：29天32分10秒。”

秒数还在不断减少，很快那个“32分”就变成了“31分”。

31分？孙策回想了一下，应该是从他今天早晨醒来的时候开始倒计时30天的。

可这是什么意思呢？他迅速查看了自己的工作电脑——一切如常，前一天没写完的文件还在桌面上，一个kb都没有增加，也没有任何多余程序的植入。

那这是工作日程提醒？恶作剧病毒？

他看了看窗外。这仍是一个寻常的炎夏晴日，天空万里无云，城市交错的立交桥上车如流水，别说灾难的迹象了，连丝风都没有。

倒计时1分钟后便消失不见，屏幕重新显示出他的个人电脑桌面。孙策仔细查看过，各个文档和文件都没有修改痕迹。再一看，那个倒计时方框出现在右下角时间日期栏的上方，还颇有设计感，要是没注意跳动的数字，甚至可能把它错认为输入法状态栏。

“他的到来，势必将为我司在时间工程领域的尖端研发带来不可替代的促进作用……”

孙策咬下最后一颗草莓，转过头看向窗外。夜幕初降，天空是墨染般的幽蓝色，城市高楼灯火灿烂的顶端，一个个巨大的广告屏幕格外显眼。

“霍金带你畅游宇宙！”

“经典回眸群星演唱会，带你回到21世纪的黄金年代”

“王尔德全新剧作，尽在十二月维多利亚剧院！”

“八卦阵的秘密——和诸葛亮一起走进传统术数”

虽然时间机器暂时不支持将人送回过去，但过去的人来到现在却已经成为常事；而这样的跨世纪的单向文化传播，正是时间工程在诸多领域带来的商机之一。随着商业在该领域的不断开拓，复古的潮流以前所未有的势头袭来——人们惊喜地发现，在巨匠凋零、诸神陨落的今日，我们居然还可以以这样的方式，亲眼欣赏到人类群星闪耀的历史宇宙。这个世纪也因此被誉为“大文艺复兴”的世纪，曾经凋零的人文科学重新兴起，而刚刚取得飞跃式进展的各基础学科也因为有了那些卓越头脑的加入，而愈发显得前途无限、光明灿烂。

“……从而更好地发挥时间通道的潜能，推动我们人类文明的繁荣和进步！”

评论家指出，我们所经历的，很可能是最后一次文艺复兴。随着人类对自身历史的掌控和征服，人类将有能力全面审视辉煌文明的累累硕果，重启那些因巨星陨落而中断的探索，重握那些因条件限制而错过的良机。总之，过去和现在的割裂不复存在，文明停滞的黑暗世纪一去不复返——随着人类彻底成为历史的主人，人类也终将把握自己的命运。

“让我们欢迎我们从中央研究院物理所引进的高级研究员，周瑜周博士！”

大厅掌声雷动，一个颀长的影子从侧方走到中心。修身的定制西装勾勒出微微凹进去的腰线和笔直的长腿，灯光从头顶泼洒下来，映出年轻研究员优雅的鼻梁和下巴线条，以及最为夺目的一双漆黑的、盈满笑意的眼。

孙策定在原地看了一会，跟太史慈说声“失陪”，转身出门进了洗手间。

他刚洗了把脸，推开洗手间的门转进走廊，却没想到仪式已经结束，走廊上不少端着酒杯聚在一起讲话的宾客。孙策一时没注意，本以为自己已经绕过去，左肩却还是撞上了一个人影。

“对不起！”只听得那人和他异口同声地说道。

孙策听到熟悉的声音，一抬头，才发现刚才那个台中央的人正站在自己面前，端着一个被洒了大半的酒杯。周瑜被撞到的时候下意识把酒杯往自己的方向倒，酒液便在做工精细的浅色衬衫上染出一大片艳丽的红色，如日暮时分热烈的火烧云。有几滴甚至溅到他的下巴和脖子上，沿着线条优雅的脖颈一路往下，钻进严丝合缝的领口。

周瑜和他对视着，眼睛里一片坦诚。

“没关系，我去冲一下吧。”

说着，他和同伴低声说了句“抱歉”，随手把酒杯放到路过侍应生的托盘里，转身进了洗手间。

且不管这一切是不是故意安排，人终究是孙策自己撞上的。孙策找侍应生要了衣物清洁笔，推开卫生间门，跟了进去。

洗手池水流哗哗作响，周瑜背对他，专心致志地解着领口的扣子。西装外套被他挂在一旁，衬衫和西裤将他腰线的弧度和长腿衬得更加令人挪不开眼。而镜子里照着他解开领口的动作，右手捧着一汪水泼向脖子，很快领口和胸前便彻底湿透了，镜前灯映出脖子和锁骨处晶莹的水珠，绚烂地向下流去。

一瞬间孙策想起很多过去的事。十七岁的夏日，和他一起在阳台上看晚霞的周瑜。雾气弥漫的浴室里，在他面前慢慢脱掉湿哒哒贴在身上的衬衫的周瑜。光裸的背脊，腰窝处有个小小的凹陷，那是孙策最喜欢吻的地方，高高低低的呻吟像漩涡一样将他卷进去。还有闭上眼睛和他接吻的周瑜，睫毛还在颤抖着，如每一次少年时的情动。

周瑜在镜子里看到他，转过头笑问，“还有清洁笔？”

孙策只点点头，简洁地“嗯”了一声。他把笔递过去，眼神避过裸露的锁骨，落到周瑜的肩线上。

“你没带备用衬衫？”

周瑜的说话还是和以前一样，吐字清晰，尾音短而轻，即使整体腔调带上了南方人的绵软，却还是透出一股生疏的距离感。

“今天才到的，没来得及。”

孙策又问道：“你等会还有活动吗？不方便的话我可以现在去帮你买一件。”

周瑜摇摇头，“没有了，没关系的。”

他收起清洁笔，又抬头对孙策笑了笑，“以后都是同事，就不用这么客气了。”

他笑起来也还是和以前一样，因为皮肤白，所以愈发显得眉眼如墨，双眼皮窄窄的，眼尾有一点向下的弧度，是那种初看静而淡、越品越浓的好看。眼神极为专注，仿佛全心地在意着面前的人。

孙策这时却显出轻松的神情，耸了耸肩，“应该的。”


	2. Chapter 2

“时间传输才刚刚起步，这样直接把远洋货轮级别的大宗商品往里堆，时空塌了谁负责？”

“孙策，”会议室最首的袁术慢悠悠地喝了口茶，“你能提出表达式证明吗？”

“不能。”孙策面无表情，“但是这个量级的运输有什么潜在危险，我倒不相信在座只有我发现了。”

“胡乱猜测，还提不出根据——这就是你擅自停掉实验的原因？”

“至少今天之前，我还是项目的总工程师，这是您亲自给的权限。”孙策冷冷地说道，“今天之后，您要恢复也好，加大资金投入也好……”

他把文件往桌上一放，“反正我不会参与这个项目。”

“孙策，在座的都是时空工程的专家，摔文件没有用。”袁术一副苦口婆心的样子，“我们都是要讲依据的。科学更是要讲依据的。”

周瑜坐在孙策对面，安静地看着，没有讲话。

孙策参会前就知道谈不拢了，索性摘下脖子上的挂牌，扔在文件上。他还穿着实验室的白大褂，起身的时候下摆轻飘飘地扬起来。

“我没有依据，好在我还有点良心，不至于要靠几十亿人命关天的时空投机生意活下去。”

他没有看任何人，径自走了出去。白色的身影很快被“砰”地一声关上的门阻绝在门外了。

摔门的声响还回荡在会议室里，袁术老好人般地笑了笑，“年轻人，就是太冲动了些。”

坐在他右首的陈纪说道：“好像上午有商会的人来找他，估计是说了什么话，把他惹怒了。”

袁术笑着摇摇头，“我听说了，是小夏吧？这些年轻人呐……”

他撑着因衰老而垂下来的眼皮，意味深长地看着周瑜，“不过既然周博士已经加入我们，重新搭建一下项目组就行了。好消息是，昨天我们拿到了远洋集团的追加投资……”

散会后几个技术人员又留了下来，等周瑜走出会议室，已经接近中午的饭点了。公司里不让无人机进，各部门的员工们纷纷下楼吃饭或是拿外卖，明亮的走廊里人来人往，窃窃私语和高跟鞋敲地声此起彼伏。周瑜正要回办公室放文件，只听得身后一阵加快的脚步声，有人喊他：“周博士？”

他回头一看，是技术部的同事小杨，刚毕业的初级研究员，好像之前就在孙策那个核心团队里。

“怎么了？”

小杨递过来一个包裹，胸前的吊牌因她过快的脚步一晃一晃的。

“刚才老板……噢，就是策哥，走的时候嘱咐我把这个带给你。”

周瑜不明就里地接过来，手感很软，像是织物之类的东西。

“谢谢你了。”他对小杨笑了笑，“还没吃饭吧？”

“没呢，刚让他们给我在食堂占了座……”年轻的女研究员说到一半才反应过来，周瑜初来乍到，大概还没固定的饭搭子，“您去食堂吗？不介意的话要不要一起？”

“不用这么客气。”周瑜温和地说，扬了扬手上的文件和包裹，“你可以等我一下吗？我先回办公室把它们放下。”

小杨连忙点了点头，“没事没事……您——”她自己又笑了起来，“你先去吧！”

周瑜把文件和包裹放在桌上，又回身盯着包裹看了一会，走出了办公室。

“你们策哥已经走了？”周瑜似不经意地挑起话头。

小杨露出为难的表情，“是啊，上午的会那么严重吗，他冷着脸回来的时候大家都吓了一跳，从来没见过策哥那个样子。后来他就只是把桌上的东西收了收，又把包裹给我，就先走了。”

周瑜伸手挡着电梯，示意小杨先走进去。刚才耽搁一阵，公司已经半空了，电梯里只有他们两个人。他又问道，“我也不太清楚，不过是听说昨天有人过来惹他不高兴了？”

小杨见电梯里没别人，吐了吐舌头小声道，“这么说有点八卦，不过反正大家都知道……听说是策哥前女友。”

周瑜皱了皱眉，“怎么？”

他印象里孙策并不是这样意气用事的人，前女友跟他走人有什么关系？

小杨又道，“时间商会你肯定知道吧，策哥前女友好像是他们副会长的女儿，昨天过来劝他不要再……”

她犹豫着放低了声音，“之前策哥一个人下的决定，把他负责的所有跨时间运输测试项目都停掉了，所以商会才找过来。”

时间商会是整个跨时间运输贸易行业联合起来的一个组织。眼下时间工程突飞猛进，并且被广泛看好是未来大有前景的行业。虽然把人送回去还不行，但是货物在各个时代之间的流动，只要符合时间工程学的规定，都是可行的。现在行业起步不久，主要是最基础的能源和原料——比如之前有的时代森林砍伐过度，还没来得及有效恢复，便需要从远古和后来的时代进口木材。总体来说，跨时间运输贸易利润惊人，商会的影响力便也与日俱增，直逼传统行业。现在孙策作为首席技术人员公开反对、甚至主动叫停对整个行业未来至关重要的测试项目，商会自然要来插手。

周瑜点点头，不予置评。

“其实昨天策哥也算对她客气，不过两个人没谈多久夏小姐就走了，策哥什么都没说。”小杨继续说，“谁知道他今天就直接……”

这倒是挺像孙策。周瑜才按下心里若有若无的酸意，就听得小杨又问，“哎不过他还特意让我给你送东西，周博士你们之前认识吗？我都没听策哥提起过。”

周瑜：“……算是吧。”

见他不愿多说，小杨也没再多嘴，连忙换了个话题。到了食堂，她又很热情地给周瑜介绍他们同组的其他几个研究员，都是经历差不多的年轻人，聊到一起倒是很容易。周瑜吃完饭，谢绝了他们一起喝杯咖啡的邀请，随便找了个借口先上楼了。

什么时候多出一个夏小姐？

他努力把乱七八糟的念头从脑子里赶出去，小心地把办公室的门带上，开始拆包裹。

封口被整齐地撕开，他从里面拿出一件衬衣。

浅蓝色的，乍一看只是普通的棉质，仔细辨认才能发现纹路里柔和的光泽。周瑜看了一眼缝线和纽扣，便知道是定制的，但他将衣服翻过来想看标签信息的时候，才发现标签已经被剪掉了。

周瑜这才意识到这是孙策送的——他的孙策怎么会不记得？他的尺码，他的面料喜好，甚至他剪掉标签的习惯。

现在的周瑜是怎么长成的，没有人比孙策更清楚了。

周瑜下意识用指腹抚摸过那个整齐的断口，又小心翼翼地把衬衫折好，放了回去。

午后阳光正好，把窗帘照得通透。从周瑜在高层的办公室望出去，天气晴朗，无人机在城市上空繁忙地穿梭着。

周瑜知道他的时间不多，要加快进程了。


	3. Chapter 3

 

孙策坐在驾驶位上，看了一眼后视镜，手指烦躁地敲了敲方向盘。

那辆车还在后面。黑色，前年的款，很低调，车牌号JDZ0975，只有一个司机，是个戴着墨镜的男人，穿一件旧皮夹克。

时间商会占了一整栋大楼，而孙策需要的是他们那份关键的内部文件。云端和实体他都在考虑——云端重重加密，有的时候用一些物理手段反而更方便些。

他以为自己已经伪装得很到位，但还是被人盯上了。

孙策伸手去摸了摸随身的脉冲枪，又看了眼后视镜。这个跟踪者很奇怪，没有任何要来和他交流的意思，只是不远不近地拖在后面。他中间甚至停下车在便利店买了包烟，那人便静静地在后面等。孙策把车拐进小区车库入口，正想这人如果在车库下手，要怎么突破电子门禁，那辆车竟然停都不停，径自开走了，好像真的只是恰巧顺路。

孙策回到家，打开门的一刻又握紧了武器——然而没有任何异样。桌上的电脑没开，但屏幕上还是诡异地显示出那个“毁灭倒计时”，数字一分一秒地变动着。

快一周了，孙策仍然没有找到任何关于这个神秘倒计时的线索，甚至连工作原理都没摸清。而它日夜不息地工作着，现在只有23天了。他无奈地笑了一下，现在不用去实验室，倒是得天天对着这老伙计了。

孙策自己分析过，有具体日期，那“毁灭”势必是自然物理因素导致，倒计时也就是通过变量和公式算出的结果。但如果是如他之前所料的大额传输导致的时空塌陷，按大致估算，这个日期也太近了。

他没再纠缠在这个问题上，打开电脑，通过加密线联系了黄盖。黄盖是他身边少数可信的人之一，是孙父当年的老部下和同事。孙父当年是做人工智能起家，那也是一个时代的钻石级行业，只是时间工程异军突起，凭借其直接的利润率吸引了大量资金，很快超越人工智能，占据了技术行业的风口。孙父去世后他来了袁术的集团，公司便留给了黄盖等几个老高管，不温不火地维持着。

“黄叔，您能不能帮我查一辆车？”

 

几天后，孙策正式从袁氏离职。

他去公司停留时间很短，只是收拾了些东西，外加有一些保密协议要签。之前的几个实验室现在归在了周瑜手下，孙策也不避讳，和他打了声招呼便大喇喇地进出收拾，临行时还冲太史慈和小杨眨了眨眼睛，“晚上见！”

太史慈做了个“快走”的手势，小杨倒是欢快地冲他挥了挥手。

按道理孙策这样主动离职的，不该再和原公司有太多牵扯，但他像是故意的，说要请实验室的同事吃饭。神奇的是应声的人倒也不算少，火锅店坐满一个大桌——或许这跟组里新老板周瑜都亲自来了有关系。

小杨不太藏得住话，很快全组都知道了前任和现任两位老板是相互认识的，说话便也没有太多顾忌，无非开开孙策过去的玩笑。也不知道是谁安排的座位，周瑜坐到了孙策旁边，很少插话，只是静静地听着。也有人问起孙策的去向打算，孙策手一挥，“你不知道我是个富二代吗？当然回去吃我爸的了。”

大家笑成一团，谁也没有当真。

周瑜余光看大厅小情侣挽着手进进出出，他们这桌的音乐放的是默认的刻奇情歌，也没人想着要换。旁边有人谈论最新的融资，有人对锅底不满意，让服务生过来往里又加了一堆东西。桌上什么都在问，就是没人提起夏小姐。他又喝了一口饮料。

饭吃到最后，锅底下的火已经关了，杯盘狼藉，个个倒在椅子上。孙策放下手里的空杯子，忽然感到肩上一沉，他转过头，嘴唇差点擦到周瑜的鼻尖。

“怎么了？”

周瑜紧紧闭着眼睛，嘴唇已经被他咬得泛白，额头往下挪了挪，顶在孙策肩膀上。

他还没来得及说话，孙策目光扫到桌上的杯子，又低声问，“你刚才喝了凉的？胃里不舒服？”

周瑜点点头，小声道：“没事，就一阵子，你让我稍微靠一会。”

一桌的人安静地看着他们，没有作声。

孙策说：“这儿不行，我送你回去吧。”

太史慈带头，几个识趣的同事已经站起来，作势要走。孙策顺水推舟：“正好差不多，我就不送你们了？大家有缘再见。”

“再见策哥！”

大家三三两两地走出去，很快这一桌就只剩他们两个人，服务生走了过来，开始收拾桌子，孙策找他们要了杯热茶，递给周瑜。

“现在怎么样？我车就在外面。”

周瑜喝了两小口就放下了，孙策一边说着，一边揽着人站起来，往门外走。他把周瑜按进副驾驶，周瑜有气无力地系上安全带，小声报了个地址，便没再说话。这个点车不少，孙策怕走走停停周瑜又不舒服，按智能导航走了红绿灯最少的路。

“这小区好几个门，你家是从哪里比较近？”

他问了一句，没听到应答，偏头一看，副驾驶上的人已经睡着了，路灯的光被车窗切成长长一条，照在他嘴唇和下巴，隐隐映出侧脸被坐垫印出的红痕，浅浅的一条。

孙策叹了口气。

几年未见，形势几经起伏已然大变，眼下他们连敌我都不分明，孙策想不出这人怎么就能在他的副驾驶上安安静静地睡着了，好像五年前一样。

孙策小声唤他：“周瑜？”

“嗯，到了吗？”

周瑜皱了皱眉，随即睁开眼，还拿手揉了揉。

“你家要从哪个门进？”

周瑜坐直了身子，“这是在哪？噢，你再往前一点拐进去就行了……”

他把门卡递给孙策，孙策刷了一下，又还给他。

周瑜没说到此为止，孙策便也没提，把车停好，和他上了楼。周瑜家很空，看得出是刚搬进来，什么都没布置。

也可能是太忙了，来不及布置。

孙策倒了杯热水，看着周瑜坐在床头喝下去，床边的落地灯映出他眼下浅浅的乌青色。

“好点了吗？要不要帮你叫医生？”

周瑜摇摇头，“不用，一会儿就好了。叫医生要留记录，又要添麻烦。”

孙策点点头，知道是怕家里人担心。他私人终端响了一下，孙策没避他，低头扫了一眼信息，又放下手。

“那我就先走了。”

周瑜握杯子的手紧了紧，面色却没变，只是温声说：“好，今天不好意思麻烦你，谢谢。”

孙策快速地回道“没事”，走了出去。他在电梯口按下按钮，脑海里又回放起终端上那句话：“车查到了，是周家的。”

周家。他面无表情地在心里默念了一遍这两个字，走进电梯，门在他面前缓缓合上。

而卧室里的周瑜已经放下杯子，任自己睡了过去。

他周围好像都是人，挤在浅红色的天空下，来给他送行。有的人举着相机，有的人捧着花束，而有的人已经开始哭了。

周瑜笑着招招手，转过身，走上长长的舷梯。

“周将军！”

他猛地回过头，视线越过层层叠叠的人群，看到站在最后的孙策。他站得那么远，脸庞却不可思议地清晰，周瑜知道，那就是孙策。

孙策冲他挥挥手。

周瑜猛地睁开眼睛，瞪着黑洞洞的天花板看了一会，随即全身脱力地躺了回去。他转过头看着床边之前孙策站的地方，看了好一会儿，好像这样就能凭空把孙策再变回来。

这出剧一开始就是他导的，按道理应该时刻保持清醒的观察眼光，但刚才那个晚上，他的确一时没有把持住。

主要是，周瑜没想到自己那么想他。


	4. Chapter 4

 

孙策知道楼下有人盯梢。他坐在书房里，给黄盖回复了信息，关闭窗口，又打开另一个隐藏文件，是一幅室内示意图。

商会那边的云端密码迟迟难以破解，孙策有些坐不住，准备明天再去一次。至于楼下那个人……他若没有本事绕过去，也就不用尝试去闯那座大楼了。

家里的联动系统响起音乐，提示有人按了门铃。孙策有些诧异地盯着显示屏——站在他门口的，是那晚之后就没再见面的周瑜。

他来干什么？

孙策小心地退出系统，关上电脑，又锁好了书房的门窗，走到玄关处开门。周瑜长身玉立地站在他面前，望着他笑，看上去精神不错。他一眼就看出来，周瑜穿的是他送过去的那件衬衫。

孙策意味深长地笑笑，把人请了进来，“我没想到是你。袁术那儿工作的感觉怎么样？”

“你感觉怎么样，我就和你差不多。”

周瑜避开他的问题，反问道：“那你现在想到我是来干什么的吗？”

孙策一边泡茶，一边看了一眼他拿着的文件夹，“反正你总会告诉我的，何必去想。”

周瑜笑：“你就这么相信我？”

孙策把茶杯放到他面前，语气轻快地问：“或者你是过来杀我的？”

周瑜脸色变了变，孙策摊开胳膊，继续说道：“我接了好几封威胁信了，一直在想做到什么份上他们会忍不住动手。”

“你倒说对了一半。”周瑜的眼神带了几分锐气，直直地看着孙策，“我是来劝你停下的。”

孙策大喇喇地抱着胳膊，居高临下地回视他。

“所以你今天是代表谁？袁术？商会？还是……”孙策眼神一暗，“周家？”

周瑜不生气，也不回答，只是低着头专心致志地慢慢拆文件夹。他动作很慢，几乎像是刻意的，白净修长的手指在封口处动作着，几乎要晃花孙策的眼睛。

孙策下意识绷紧了神经，盯住每一个动作。他甚至在想，周瑜会不会从里面掏出一把枪来。

周瑜慢条斯理地将手伸进去，拉出一小沓钉在一起的纸张。

他这才回答孙策的问题：“代表我自己。”

那是一份文件。

孙策没有动，周瑜看了看他，忽然温而软地笑起来。

“这是你要的那份商会的协议，里面有关于时间通道和跨时间贸易的所有事务处理流程。”

孙策只觉得周身的血液都快要凝固起来，他皱紧眉头，没去看文件，还是死死盯着周瑜：“你说什么？”

“袁术之前一直不信任你，没和你提，其实他自己手上就有。这是我偷偷拷过来的。”

那之前周家的车跟着他，不遮掩也不上前，又是为了什么？为今天做准备吗？

周瑜像是知道他要问，又补了一句，“之前我怕你贸然行事，就让人跟着你。”他说着，眼神明亮，“这么看，现在送过来还来得及。”

孙策笑了，眼里也没有什么温度：“来得及是来得及，只是我不太明白，周家不准备和袁家做生意了？”

他终究还是提起了。周瑜当初瞒了他五年，到第五年孙策才知道，自己捧在心尖上的白月光不仅姓周，还是和袁家合作甚密的那个周。

孙策十八岁父亲去世之后来到袁术麾下，一边读大学一边开始跟着所里的人做实验。但没到两年他就清楚地知道，自己迟早有一天是要脱离、甚至反过来摧毁这一切的。如果周瑜和他在一起，到时候恩怨来往一笔笔清算，周瑜要如何自处？孙策又要如何自处？

孙策对自己向来狠得下心，在这一点上，周瑜和他几乎一模一样。他当年放手得不留余地，周瑜也没有挽回什么，任他一下午清空了卧室里一半的东西，头也不回地走了。然后便又是五年，世潮翻涌，烟云来去。

周瑜俯身把文件又往前推了推，“我以为它已经能说明问题了。”

他衬衫的袖口松松地挽起来，又被动作牵扯着往上提起，手腕处竖着的一道细细的红痕清晰可见，鲜艳得扎眼。

孙策眯了眯眼睛，“你手怎么了？”

周瑜抬头看他，也没刻意遮掩，回答道：“当时比较急，出去的时候不小心刮到了柜子的一个角。那柜子是金属的。”

孙策弯下腰，握住他的手腕慢慢抬起来。久违而又突如其来的皮肤接触让周瑜的心跳得砰砰作响，他定在那里，眼睁睁地看着孙策伸出舌头，在那一条细细的伤痕上舔了舔：“疼不疼？”

周瑜的理智条件反射地回答“不疼”，只是两个字被万千情绪梗在喉中说不出口，眼睛也又干又胀，难受的很。

他说，“疼。”

孙策从下往上讲伤痕舔了一边，温热的舌头还留在他裸露的手臂上，抬起眼睛来看他。

只一眼，如银瓶乍破，刀枪嘶鸣，压抑的情感不管不顾地迸裂出来。

孙策一用力，周瑜被他从沙发上拉起来，又翻了个面按下去，跪趴在靠背上。两条胳膊从后面环上来，周瑜下意识往后缩，却和身后的胸膛贴得更紧，整个人像只掉进陷阱的兔子一样无处可逃。

温热的吐气喷在他耳垂上：“我只是不明白，周家要选我，没必要把唯一的小公子也赔上吧？”

孙策细碎地沿着他的颈侧吻下去，周瑜不知是被痒的还是被撩拨得颤抖了几下，兀自说道：“我只是来送文件。”

“冒着危险亲自来送，还要穿成这样，嗯？”孙策转而啃咬着他仰起的下颌线条，“是要提醒我抱你吗？”

周瑜闭上眼睛，睫毛颤抖着，不说话。

“周瑜。”孙策不忍再试探，低声喊他名字，“周瑜。我没想到。但是又想，我早该知道的。”

孙策手臂还环在腰身，周瑜有些情动地抬起手覆住他，十指交缠，孙策带着他的手，凑到唇边亲了亲。

“我知道你在意的那个……我们分手后就没私下联系了，真的。”

周瑜猛地转过身站起来，把身后的人按在怀里，吻了上去。

他亲的太急躁又太用力，牙齿和舌头都迫不及待连啃带舔，孙策还没坐下，后腰磕着沙发背边缘，整个人都在顺着周瑜的力道往后仰。这个姿势并不舒服，他抬手摸了摸周瑜的后颈，像是安抚小动物一样让这个吻缓下来。

“对不起……”他说，“当初是我不好。”

周瑜把头搭在他肩膀上喘气。

他当然知道周瑜有多么喜欢他、依恋他——孙策自己何尝不是一样。从他们十六岁偷偷接第一次吻到现在已经十年，十年能摧毁多少东西？一个人，一家公司，一整个行业，乃至人类的未来——孙策不合时宜地想到那个只剩二十天的倒计时——可十年后他还能把这个抱在怀里和他接吻，这已经几乎神迹。

孙策一用力，把周瑜按到沙发里，重新亲回去。周瑜只觉得这个吻简直是从嘴唇到四肢百骸、五脏六腑地碾住他，激烈、粗暴、几乎恶狠狠地带着爱和痛，可是伸进来的舌头却又极尽缠绵，令这个吻变得又湿又热，唾液交换间发出做爱一般的啧啧水声。

他也不知道到底断断续续亲了多久，大概十分钟大概半小时，一个小时也有可能——天幕都黑下来，沉沉地包裹住他们所在的一隅，世界也安静了，他们像是地球上最后两个人类那样抵死缠绵。

“你听。”孙策从他嘴角亲到耳垂，轻轻地咬了一口，“下雨了。”

是下雨了。他听到街道的行车声很远，淅淅沥沥的雨声却很近，细碎且似乎永不停转地敲击着玻璃。水珠一道道地往下滑落，将窗外的霓虹映得模糊一片。

他搂紧了孙策，轻声说：“去卧室？”

抵在两人之间的硬物被他这一句话诱惑得更加精神了起来，孙策压在他身上的力道一瞬间重了些，随即又有松开的意味。

“宝贝，我这里没东西，今天——”

“我带了，”周瑜的声音里带着一股奇异的冷静，“就今天。”

他轻轻地喘了口气，尾音像叹息一般。

“……抱我吧。”

 

太久没有做过了，窄窄的穴口和甬道从深处被撑到了极限，而那根滚烫的硬物还在往里捣去——实在太大了，他知道孙策终究体贴他，已经把进来的动作尽量放慢，可娇嫩的穴肉还是被一寸寸重重碾压过去，山呼海啸而来的刺激将性器最细微处的形状和脉络都无限放大，更像是一种折磨。周瑜咬了咬牙，张开的腿用力圈住，直接让孙策干到了最深处。孙策敏感的前端被又湿又软的穴肉一吸，快感像烟花一样在他感官里炸裂，忍不住用力抽插起来。

隐秘的甬道被彻底破开、贯穿，来回操干，孙策终究是最了解他那个点的人，没几下周瑜就快要被这力道顶弄到说不出话，脑子里像是有无数面鼓同时被重重敲响，喘息声都带着颤，更不要提偶尔泄出去的几下呻吟。他已经快要失去思考的能力，只听见孙策又低又哑的声音在叫他：“周瑜……周瑜……周瑜……”

超新星爆炸一样的白光迸开，他的身体被高潮刺激得猛地弹起，而孙策大口大口地喘着气，俯下来亲他脖子。

孙策说：“我们不会再分开了。”

周瑜温柔地吻在他发顶上，“嗯”了一声，闭上眼睛。一滴眼泪从他湿润泛红的眼角滑下来。

 


End file.
